


Gloves

by lyricwritesprose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold Weather, Crowley is desperately convinced that he is Cool, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Crowley makes poor winter weather clothing choices in the name of being cool.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	Gloves

Crowley, of course, wore black leather gloves in winter. It was unthinkable, really, that he wear anything else.

Aziraphale wore cream-colored, extravagantly fuzzy mittens.

The trouble was, black leather gloves were not very warm. Not when the temperature  _ really _ plummeted.

“Here. Take them off,” Aziraphale said gently.

“I’m  _ cold.” _

“Take them off anyway.” Aziraphale helped him peel the gloves off and then replaced them with his own mittens, still warm from his hands. “Better?”

Crowley grumped and grumbled. But it was definitely better.

Crowley wore cream-colored, extravagantly fuzzy mittens in winter. It was unthinkable, really, that he wear anything else.


End file.
